


Convenience and Clogged Toilets

by krispykreeper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Rated T for TommyInnit, Rivalry, Sapnap and Punz Are Siblings, Self-Indulgent, idk - Freeform, is there a tag for that, lmanberg and dsmp are stores, this is so rushed oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: “Are you fucking kidding me? Wilbur bath bombed our staff toilets!”“Fucking L’Manbergians.”Or alternatively;Minecraft is a mall, the L’Manberg and the Dream SMP factions are stores and rivalries and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Convenience and Clogged Toilets

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed and vv self indulgent but i bring to you the dsmp as rival stores in a mall together :]

A shriek accompanied by loud splashes comes from behind the black door with a “STAFF ONLY” sign scrawled in thick red sharpie. A blond headed man rushes to the staff bathroom to see the problem, he opens the door and -

\- is met with a rush of hot pink toilet water as it surges out of the toilet.

Dream’s eye pop out of their sockets, “Sapnap! What the hell happened here?”

Out stumbles a semi-soaked, bandana-wearing brunette from the bathroom in a daze, “Fuck, someone must’ve bath bombed our toilet, they clogged it too.”

Sapnap was Dream’s childhood best friend. They met in kindergarten on the playground when Dream tripped and fell, causing Sapnap to trip on his downed body. They introduced themselves to each other and the rest is history. Sapnap has been extremely loyal to Dream, he was there when the first strike on L’Manberg came to be, he did it actually. Sapnap snuck into L’Manberg and stuck a bunch of fire stickers around the shop. It took L’Manberg’s employees ages to scrape off the little flames stuck on the roof, walls, cashier register and shelves.

“Must be Wilbur, he’s the one in charge of the scented shit in L’Manberg, right?” Dream states, a picture of the brown-haired son of a refrigerator flashes across his mind.

A sigh comes from Sapnap, “Probably.”

“Fucking pretenious L’Manbergians.”

It’s not that Dream genuinely hates the guy, it’s just that Wilbur, along with the rest of L’Manberg, has made his job at DSMP a lot harder than it would be. Among the obvious clogged toilets and pink powder dusting the floor, he and the rest of L’Manberg have made clean-up the absolute worst job anyone could take. Don’t get me wrong, Dream also has stolen one of the spare keys used to get in and locked Fundy in L’Manberg once but that was only for a couple minutes after-hours. Besides, at least there's not any crushed bath bombs needed to be cleaned up, which brings him back to the current situation.

Sapnap winces slightly as he looks back at the staff toilet, tragically drenched and covered in bright pink, he gives his friend a look from his side, “Leave it for Punz?”

Dream makes a grab for a stack of towels on his side, Sapnap takes one with a bright floral pattern on it to dry his uniform off, “We should at least dry the water, make Punz’s job easier.”

Punz was Sapnaps dear older brother and usual instigator of confrontations between DSMP and L’Manberg. Sapnap gives his brother an imaginary apology for giving him the clean up job, he pulls out his phone and texts Punz to break the news to him.

**arson brother:**  
ayo just so you know you got clean up tonight

**mercenary brother:**  
what did they do this time?

**arson brother:**  
they bath bombed the toilet lol good luck

**mercenary brother:**  
I Will Fucking Shank You One Day

**arson brother:**  
ilyt

* * *

Wilbur sneaks back into L’Manberg, giggling and laughing all the way there. He lets out a louder laugh when he hears Sapnap scream, his plan must’ve worked. He slips back through the door and cheers, “Another successful strike on the DSMP!”

Tubbo and Tommy run up to him, “What did you do this time, Wilbur?” Tubbo asked.

Tommy and Tubbo were the store’s newest recruits. Although they are younger than well, everyone in L’Manberg they are hellbent on annoying the shit out of DSMP employees.

“I set a few bath bombs in their toilets and clogged them.”

“That’s so fucking cool!”

The trio are about to cheer again when a sharp voice cuts through, “Wilbur, what did I say about antagonizing DSMP?”

Wilbur visibly sweatdropped, an angry Niki is something he does not want to fuck with, “Niki it’s just a bit of fun, nothing too harsh, you know?”

The blonde pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head as she walks towards her friend, “Are you sure you won’t go too far with this… rivalry?”

The brunette swings his arm across her shoulders, “Don’t worry Niki! I promise I won’t go too harsh with them, they deserve it after all.”

She rolls her eyes at him, “Just making sure you don’t make us all get fired from our jobs here, you know how picky our manager can get.”

Niki takes her leave as her shift’s ends, walking through the door with a stretch from a semi-busy day, Wilbur snickers to himself, “You haven’t seen shit yet.”

**siblur woot:**  
you got a few minutes?

**mack janifold:**  
ya, what did you need me for?

**siblur woot:**  
i got another idea but i need someone else to pull it off

**siblur woot:**  
make sure to bring lots and lots of those ballpit balls

**mack janifold:**  
got it, ill be there after tubbo and tommys shift ends

**mack janifold:**  
afterhours prank right?

**siblur woot:**  
yea, make sure to be there early so we dont get caught by night security

**mack janifold:**  
who has tonights guard shift? i think it was ponk

**siblur woot:**  
oh well then we dont need to worry

**siblur woot:**  
mans a chaotic neutral he’ll let us through

**mack janifold:**  
dsmp wont know what hit them

**Author's Note:**

> if i continue this who knows? god perhaps? help idk but i look forward to giving these characters more shit to do and sabotages for each other lol


End file.
